


Fire hazard

by Sten_disapproves (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Look ok yeah it's everyone, Modern AU, Slow Burn, That Sorta Thing, but its with two girls sooo, but the focus is Shepard/liara in the long term, damn I'm telling you now it's gonna have so many shitty tropes, even the non companions are gonna be in the building, i didn't want to tag EVERYONE but when I say everyone I mean everyone, roommate au, shiara, the occasional awful pun and pick up line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sten_disapproves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au (but aliens are still aliens...no I won't explain why everyone just has to accept it) where Shepard shares an apartment with all of the companions and she gets a massive crush on some nerd she meets in a book store</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I hope you guys enjoy this! It's gonna be multi chapter and get much more shiara-focused but I wanted to set the scene and stuff! (And yeah its gonna have ton of tropes like sharing a bed and probably fake dating or something like I love that shit)  
> Feedback is encouraged! (Kudos are appreciated!!)

Her fingers tap on the spines of each book she passes, occasionally taking one off the shelf just to feel the weight in her hand, or flip through the pages, not actually reading a word of it. Shepard had been searching for a present but quickly had gotten distracted by the asari, curled up on a chair, reading.  
  
The blue woman was engrossed in the novel she held, clearly a fast reader but still trying to savour each page before turning it. She occasionally smiled at the page or even chuckled. It was when she actually gasped out the loud that Shepard knew she had to talk to her.  
  
The romance novel in Shepard's hand was shoved back on the shelf, that wasn't Samara's cup of tea anyway, she convinced herself as she stepped towards the asari. Shepard was a confident woman, she was certainly no virgin and many people had complimented her on talent at picking up girls (James even nicknamed her "smooth Shepard", almost as bad a nickname as "party vega", at least it had alliteration going for it- barely) but now that she was facing the asari, she felt a lot less sure. She was more used to bars and clubs than bookshops, she was only there because she figured she could get the most Christmas presents in once place.  
  
"Oh hello" the asari looked up from her book noticing the giant woman stood in front of her "sorry am I blocking something?"  
Shepards eyebrows shoot up, oh great you've offended her without having even said a word yet, "n..no! No! Not at all!"  
The asari's drawn on eyebrows furrow, waiting for an explanation which Shepard's mouth was too dry to give.  
  
"Sorry I just wanted to introduce myself. I mean I don't exactly come to bookstores often so I wasn't exactly sure how to go about it"  
"About what?"  
"Introducing myself"  
The asari smiled "Typically, you don't"  
  
Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, trying to figure out a hilarious pick up line based on books. She settled for asking her name.  
"Liara T'soni, what's yours?"  
"Are you a library book? Because I would love to check you out"  
Both women burst out laughing, Liara's adorable chuckle quickly devolving into a snort. Her eyebrows shot up and she covered her mouth and nose. Shepard's laugh had turned into silent choking, tears filling her eyes as she grasped Liara's shoulder to balance herself.  
Liara quickly rose, placing the book on the shelf closest to her. "I've already read it, I just like it here" she admitted, her cheeks blushing purple "but I need to be heading home, if you would like to walk me there?"  
  
Shepard accepted and hurried them out of the shop, any thought of her friends Christmas presents disappearing from her mind. Her hand had long since left Liara's shoulder but was now gently brushing against the other woman's hand. Not actually holding each other's hands but each time the fingers brushed against another Shepard still had to work to hide a smile.  
  
The conversation was light but enjoyable, once Shepard asked about the book she had been reading Liara started explaining the entire plot, every detail and even included some of her favourite quotes. She was practically singing and dancing, there was so much joy in her voice as she explained the motives behind the antagonists actions. Every over excited word out of Liara's mouth made Shepard grin wider, before she actually took Liara's hand in hers. The asari jumped slightly but quickly settled, continuing with her theory to as why the protagonist rejected their original love interest.  
  
"Ah" they stopped "here's my building" Liara looked up at Shepard "I realise that inviting you to walk me home may have seemed...suggestive but" she was practically glowing from how much she was blushing "I don't wish to offend you at all, I did not mean to imply that...I'm sorry I mean to say that-" she coughs lightly, fidgeting.  
  
Shepard's cocky stance deflated, she was disappointed that she wasn't going to able to boast to Kaidan that she could even pick girls up in a damn bookstore.  
"No worries Liara! I've loved this chat and you don't need to-" she cut herself off when she finally noticed her surroundings, instead of just looking at the woman next to her "this is my apartment building..."  
Wide eyed, they both looked at each other.  
"What? No? This is my apartment building!"  
  
Shepard fished through her pockets and produced her keys to the building, Liara did the same (only when Liara did so she produced a considerably smaller amount of chewing gum wrappers).  
Shepard's large eyebrows knotted her brow "I know everyone in the building"  
"I moved in yesterday, I haven't introduced myself to anyone yet, I'm not exactly extroverted so I've been avoiding it." She awkwardly coughed, embarrassed  
  
The taller woman's face split into a large grin "Welcome to the building! You have to meet all my roommates!" She took Liara's hand and pulled her inside. They climbed the stairs rather than take the elevator, Shepard explained the elevator takes way too long and always just creates an awkward silence no matter how well you know the person in there with you.  
In a flurry of running, pulling and excited declarations, they arrived at Shepard's door, number 21.

"You've got to meet everyone! Also you've got to not tell the landlord how much over capacity we are, if that's cool? Otherwise we'll get kicked out and I mean we are way too loveable for that!" The excitement was radiating off of Shepard as she pulled Liara in, doing an exaggerated gesture to the apartment.  
It was only a 2 bedroom and Liara was confused about how they could be at overcapacity, there really wasn't enough room for that many people. It was a nice apartment, although very messy (although she wasn't one to judge- papers and documents and the like littered the floor of hers), with a decent sized living room, connected to the kitchen.  
  
"Lots of people are at work, or something, but let me introduce you to everyone who is here!" Shepard was ridiculously excited, she loved new people in the building and especially loved it when they were nice and likely wouldn't report them for being a massive fire hazard.  
  
She pointed to the bedroom closest to the door. She paused in thought before listing the names, trying to remember everyone's shifts for the week "That's where Garrus, Thane, Zaeed, Jack and ...I think Grunt are sleeping. They do nights, well Grunt just likes to nap, but the rest do nights." she did finger guns to the other door "I sleep in there! Along with whoever else is doing similar shifts to me! We mainly don't have specific designated beds or rooms it's just like whatever's free with whoever is working along the same times. I keep my bed though, I found this sweet apartment so I get the best bed."  
  
A voice from the bathroom scoffed, the door opened and a man limped out "it isn't the best bed! I have no idea where you've gotten that idea from!"  
Shepard crossed her arms "it's lucky." She pouted, before waving an arm vaguely in his direction "that's Joker, who doesn't even LIVE here!"  
"Alright alright I'm going! Your bathroom is nicer than mine is all. Can't blame a man for wanting to pee somewhere nice."  
"Gross." Shepard chuckled, patting Joker lightly on the back as he passed them to get to the door.  
  
Shepard pointed out the roommates who weren't in bed or at work, Kaidan and Ashley had been waiting to say hi while stood in the kitchen watching Shepard blatantly ignoring them to point out the bedrooms first. James and Jacob were playing a video game in the living room (and were loudly arguing over who was better), and Mordin and Javik walked out of Shepards room to nod at the guest before leaving.  
"Was that a-"  
"Prothean yeah, he doesn't want to answer any questions and if you ask too much he'll probably kill you, not gonna lie, if I were you I would leave it."  
  
Liara looked around the apartment, seeming much smaller now she realised how many people lived here. She had already been overwhelmed by the number before Shepard explained another 6 people lived their but were presumably out.  
"You have...twenty people living here?"  
  
Shepard laughed and rubbed the back of her neck "I guess so yeah...it makes rent really cheap though! And I guess I can tolerate these idiots well enough." James threw a playful insult back and the room full of people laughed before they were interrupted by someone yelling "SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL DESTROY YOU" from the bedroom.  
"That's Jack, and she will. We love her anyway."  
Both woman settled on the sofa, with Jacob and James at their feet, eyes still glued to the screen.  
  
"This is quite overwhelming! I don't share my apartment with anyone besides my tortoise and sometimes even he feels like too much!" Her eyes were still scanning the room, trying to do the maths of where everyone sleeps and how much they each pay in rent compared to how high the water bill must be.  
Shepard watches Liara calculating, smiling absentmindedly "you are so cute, you know that right?" Shepard smirked watching Liara's focus snap back to her and her eyes go wide "I..thank you, but there is one problem."  
Shepard tilts her head, silently requesting the issue. "You still haven't told me your name!"  
  
Again laughter filled the room, the atmosphere was warm and inviting. Having only been there a matter of minutes, Liara still felt completely accepted and almost part of a family. Everyone knew and seemed to like each other, kind banter being thrown across the room, mainly to insult Shepards avoidance of telling her name. None of the comments, however, included the name and Liara was still as unaware as she had been when the human first approached her in the bookstore. Shepard finally opened her mouth, ready to put liara out of her misery "my name is - oh shit -"  
  
The door to the occupied bedroom swung open and a small Krogan, but still much larger than anyone else in the room, charged towards the sofa. Shepard quickly jumped up and braced for impact. The krogan smacked into her smiling "SHEPARD! YOU'RE HOME!!" He dropped the human from the hug after she reciprocated and patted him the head.  
He presented a drawing to her "we did this at school yesterday." It was a crude, childlike drawing of everyone who lived the apartment. Liara looked to try and scope out who lived there, since the names often were no help. She was shocked realising there was another Krogan, wondering how the hell they have room.  
  
"Shit! This is amazing! No dead people or anything! Thanks Grunt!" she beamed at the krogan "I'll put this on fridge."  
"Don't worry I will" Grunt pulls the picture out of her hands and marched to the kitchen to put it up. "It was so much better than anyone else's" he chuckled.  
  
Once the picture was safely secured by both a space ship and a gun shaped fridge magnet, the krogan turned his attention back to the guest. "Who's this?"  
"My new friend, Liara" Shepard pulled Liara up off the sofa and encouraged her to take a step forward toward Grunt.  
"Hello, Grunt, it's nice to meet you" she smiled, it was so sincere and sweet that Shepard's chest ached.  
Grunts eye went wide as he tried to force a smile back to Liara. His hands fiddling with each other. He pulled an uncomfortable face and then quickly left the room, entering Shepard's bedroom.  
"Well, that was weird." Shepard looked back at Liara, "so which apartment are you in?"  
  
After saying their goodbyes to the roommates present and awake, Shepard and Liara walked across the hall to apartment 22.  
  
"I suppose I should say goodnight" Liara smiled up at Shepard, only just noticing how close together they were. If Shepard were a few inches shorter they would be nose to nose. Liara could feel Shepard's breath against her forehead and she became hyper aware of the feeling of Shepard's hand in hers. Shepard shot Liara a reassuring smile, noticing the blush rising up the asari's neck or perhaps how fast she had begun to breathe.  
  
Shepard gently let go of Liara's hand "I should go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women deal with the aftermath of their meeting. Horribly nice friends, a tortoise and some injured heads.

Chapter 2:

Shepard closed the door to her apartment and sighed, sinking down to floor with her eyes closed. She could feel her heart beating and the heat spread over her cheeks.  
"So what was that all about, Lola?" James and Jacob had stopped playing, from the smug look on Jacobs face she assumed James was the loser. He sat down against the door with her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I almost got laid" Shepard laughed and leaned into James, resting her head on his shoulder before sighing again, wistfully "with the funniest, smartest, sweetest woman I've ever met" the flush on her cheeks deepened.  
James' deep chuckle vibrated through her and she immediately felt deep regret at what she had confessed.  
"Lola's in love!" He declared to the apartment.

"Seriously Shepard? Congrats!"  
"knew you had a thing for her, skipper, your damn obvious"  
"With that asari who just left?" A low whistle followed from Jack who had apparently given up on sleeping "decent."

Shepard buried her face into James' shoulder "I don't wanna talk about it" she half sung. Liara probably just thought they were all strange, or maybe she didn't even like Shepard to begin with! Liara was too smart for her anyway, and too cute. She accidentally spilled her fears into James' T shirt and without a second passing he pushed her off of his chest and firmly held her shoulders, his eyes meeting hers.  
"Shepard, do not say that sorta thing! You are amazing and we all know that, plus she was totally into you!" He placed emphasise on the totally and Shepard smiled, breaking the eye contact to look down at her feet. 

The moment was ruined by James and Shepard being knocked, face first, onto the carpet. The door was open and in its place stood Legion. "apologies, Shepard-Commander, doorways are not often used to rest in and I was not expecting you" he pulled them both up to their feet and, embarrassed for the second time that evening, James walked off rubbing his head and muttering to himself. 

Shepard smiled at the Geth, she didn't really question why there was a robot she lived with since he paid his rent on time and was the only one willing to clean out the drains. She did question why he always called her 'commander' though, he had explained it was to do with her being destined for greatness, or something. She had been watching a new episode of Catfish at the time and zoned out as he explained, she assumed it was a compliment and just doesn't complain, it seems to work well enough.  
Being knocked onto to the floor is often a good cue to move, Shepard always said. So she decided to follow her own, for once actually warranted, advice and headed to her bedroom. 

*

Liara gently closed the door to her apartment. Her hand still feeling the loss of Shepard's. She stepped over the papers and books that were strewn across the floor, quietly muttering about how she will clean it tomorrow. A mantra she had repeated every day in her last home as well. She let out a sigh as she stepped over one of many unpacked boxes. 

She crashed down onto her bed, one of the few things that was set up, and looked up to the ceiling before letting out a giggle. Then another. She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, curling her toes and kicking her feet.  
After her momentary lapse in control, Liara let out a light cough and neatened her jumper, embarrassed despite that no one was there. 

No, not no one. Glyph was there, looking at her through his glass pen. Liara rose and lifted Glyph out of his home, placing him next to her on the bed. 

"You won't believe it Glyph, I met the most wonderful human today!" She smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up again "actually I met a lot of wonderful people! And someone who looked just like a Prothean which was...certainly strange, to say the least!" She recollected her entire day to her pet tortoise, smiling and giggling as she did so.  
When she reminisced about Shepard and hers goodbye, she felt her chest tighten. She wished she could've had the courage to stop her from leaving, to have told her how much she had enjoyed the day, to have kissed her.

Glyph tilted his head at her. "Oh don't you judge me!" She flopped down onto her bed, wishing she was brave enough to walk back across the hall and make plans, instead of just talking to her tortoise.  
After deciding that lying on her bed, in a strange mixture of elated joy and complete and utter annoyance at herself, was unproductive, Liara got up to get into her pyjamas. It was almost 8pm and, although she wouldn't go to sleep any time soon, she may as well be comfortable. 

She potted around the apartment trying to find which box had what in, while trying not to step on Glyph who was happily exploring his new home. "I'll never be able to unpack all of this! Why do I own so much stuff?" She cried out, half dressed in pyjamas with her clothes from the day discarded in the wash basket (or, at least, discarded where the wash basket will be when it's unpacked, also known as 'the corner'), when she threw herself back down onto her bed. 

This had become a habit of hers, when alone, but the habit had decided to punish her. As she made contact with the bed, she heard a crack and fell straight through. 

Head aching, butt sore and generally just very disoriented, Liara looked up at the ceiling from the floor, "oh goddess" was all she could manage. She stared at the broken wood from the bed above her and burst into tears.

Her body wasn't badly injured, just sore, but the mental toll of moving, living alone for the first time and having her bed break all at once hit her much harder than she hit the floor. 

She hadn't been lying there, with her legs in the air, in only pyjama bottoms and her bra, and her head spinning, for long when someone pulled her up. Liara's immediate thought was that Glyph has been some sort of shape shifting human/tortoise thing all along, collecting her secrets that she happily spilled to him. The recognisable hands in hers that she felt disagreed.

"I'm so sorry to barge in, I heard you yell and a crack and I was worried and-" Shepard turned red, "oh I didn't realise you were, sorry I'll um-" she turned around but still hadn't taken a breath from her rambling explanation of why she was in Liara's apartment.  
"Thank you" Liara smiled, hugging Shepard, when the human wrapped her arms around her in response, Liara burst into tears all over again. Shepard's warmth was so comforting and she felt strangely drawn to the woman, so when Shepard squeezed her tightly, and she really needed a hug. She felt pathetic. 

"Ok how about first we find you a top? Which box would that be in? Then you can come over to ours and sleep there. We'll be able to find room" Shepard spoke like a leader, a kind one who wanted to help others, but a leader nonetheless. She made guided Liara step by step, found the top (and some tissues) and turned around while Liara changed. Once they were certain she had everything she could need for one night across the hall, they headed over.

"Are you sure your tortoise will be okay?"  
"Glyph will be fine" Liara had perked up, although her eyes were still red she was giggling and lightly swinging Shepard's hand as they crossed the hall.  
"What I'm really curious about..." Liara began, trying to bite back a smile "is how you heard me fall? Unless you were right outside my door Id be surprised if you heard anything from in my apartment."  
Shepard's grip tighten on Liara's hand "oh I was just..." Her fingers danced and tapped against Liara's.  
"Just what?"  
"Going for a stroll"  
"In your own building?"  
"The hallways have a nice view"  
"They aren't the only thing with a nice view" Liara muttered under her breath, praying Shepard didn't hear her slightly scandalous comment. 

Shepard opened the door to apartment 21, proudly (although now Liara was questioning if she was proud of her home or of her 'view' being appreciated), and welcomed the new guest in.

The living room and kitchen were almost fully deserted, a salarian was cooking something and a drell was reading a letter on the sofa. Shepard introduced them both, explaining that mordin was a doctor but largely does volunteer work meaning he can't afford his own place yet and that Thane needed someone where to stay close to his son who he visits as often as he can (often sacrificing shifts meaning he needed somewhere with very low rent). Liara greeted them briefly but was pulled into the bedroom Shepard claimed was hers. 

There were two bunkbeds, both filled, and a single. Shepard was explaining how it most definitely was lucky and Joker was lying when he said it wasn't.  
She paused in the middle of her sentence and did a quick headcount of those in the room. Leaving Liara stood holding her clothes for tomorrow, toothbrush and various assortment of 'necessities', Shepard flew from the room. When she reappeared she was counting under her breath, using fingers.

"I am really sorry" Shepard looked at the asari with wide eyes "we're going to have to share."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll try and write chapter 3 quickly! As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated and feedback (critical or positive) is appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were nose to nose, forehead to forehead. Their breath shared. Their legs were tangled together, a mess, but a comfortable one. Until Liara flipped herself over. 

She was staring at the wall instead of Shepard's face. The loss of the humans eyes, staring into hers, and her mouth, which had been so tempting, did not distract Liara from her extremely inappropriate thoughts. Shepard's bare legs were warm, even though Liara's pyjamas covered most of her skin, she could feel the heat radiating off Shepard. A warm, comforting feeling. 

Shepard had snaked her arms around Liara's waist, her fingertips softly resting against her abdomen. Shepard was only wearing shorts and a tank top, meaning her bare skin was unavoidable. Not that Liara wanted to avoid it, exactly, it was more that she didn't know what to do with it.

Shepard had moved her head, to the welcoming crook of Liara's neck. She practically nuzzled Liara while getting comfortable, murmuring an apology. The vibration again Liara's neck from her voice just made Liara's heart beat faster. Shepard's leg, pressed between Liara's thighs, certainly wasn't helping to slow her heart rate down. 

It was a single bed, with two fully grown woman pressed in it. It made sense for them to be this physically close! Liara ran through the logic again, they had held hands a lot but she had assumed that as a human thing. Or maybe everyone holds hand now. She really was a recluse, she had no idea what was normal between friends. She continued to list all physical moments between them, in her head, while staring at the blank wall in front of her.

She very quickly lost track when Shepard's thigh had moved upwards slightly, brushing against her again. Shepard clearly noticed the location her thigh had reached and pulled it away, giggling into Liara's neck again, with another whispered apology.

The loss of the thigh did not stop Liara's face from burning. The embarrassment flooding through her, screaming at her to politely excuse herself and to sleep on the floor in her apartment.  
Instead, she pushed her hips backwards towards Shepard, only very lightly, unnoticeably she told herself.  
Clearly Shepard had noticed.

The humans hands went to her hips. She could feel the smile against her neck. Liara turned back over to face Shepard, both of them visibly flustered, eyes dark and mouths agape. Shepard placed a hand on Liara's cheek and rubbed her face with her thumb, gently. Then froze still.

The door to their room had opened, harshly reminding them that they were not the only ones there. Liara pulled away, breaking the trance, and turned to face the wall again. Shepard turned as well, their backs pressed against each other's, an arm and leg hanging off Shepard's side. Despite the lack of room, they both gradually fell asleep listening to the soft breathing of the other.

*

Liara woke up to a much emptier room, and much more noticeably to be, a very empty bed. There was a handful of sleeping humans in the bunk beds, all of whom she had met before. She tiptoed out, trying not to disturb anyone, although the noise from the living room didn't seem to bother them at all. 

The morning light filtered in, giving the entire room an airy feeling. The warm tinge to the atmosphere made the entire situation seem idyllic and welcoming. 

A turian wearing an apron that read 'suns out guns out' nodded at her, saying how it was a gift from Shepard. Another asari was mediating in the corner, Liara had always been envious of how amazing some asari were at easily slipping into mediation (she always got distracted), a quarian and a krogan were squished into the sofa, both with plates balanced on their laps. Shepard was stood in front of them, eating a piece of toast she held in her hand while avidly telling a story. The krogan didn't look inspired.

When Shepard noticed Liara she grinned, pointing towards a large plate with toast piled high  
"Help yourself! Half of these guys don't even eat toast"  
"We can't eat toast Shepard, remember? Or else I could die" The quarian corrected, friendly but clearly very aware of the early hour. 

As Liara took one piece and carefully buttered it, Shepard ran through names. The turian was called garrus, they had met years ago in college when they were both trying to get dirt on an awful teacher who they wanted fired. They had bonded and "couldn't bare to part" since, this was when Liara noticed how Shepard was also wearing a 'suns out guns out' apron, clearly bought as a pair.  
Samara was the asari and was there to try and reconcile with her distant daughter, she wasn't home often because she was still trying to actually find her daughter, often dragging Shepard along to clubs to do exactly that (Shepard highlighted that she didn't mind, but there were a lot of clubs and only so much alcohol her liver can take). 

Tali was the quarian who was on the pilgrimage and was figuring out how to "live life on the edge" and the krogan was called wrex, he had an argument with his family and had moved out to prove a point (Shepard also mentioned how he was Grunt's uncle and was living here for the nearby school). 

Liara nodded to each other, trying to seem friendly and inviting although she wasn't used to talking to so many people at once. Luckily, Shepard seemed to be keen to do a lot of the talking for her.  
She was introduced, given more food and swapped numbers with a variety of aliens in a matter of seconds.

A handful of roommates came and went, smiling at each other or grabbing a slice of toast as they did so. Shepard and Liara remained, having moved to the sofa, their hips and thighs pressed against each other's. Shepard's chipper exterior still hadn't disappeared, pointing out everyone who passed and telling hilarious stories of how they had all met.  
She often interrupted herself to tell another story that came to mind, or to ask Liara a question, but what she did manage to get through was always funny or heartwarming, like a bad TV movie. 

"We should probably go get dressed, we should head to town soon" Shepard pointed at Liara's bunny rabbit pyjama bottoms, making Liara blush slightly again.  
"Yes. I suppose we should. You don't need to accompany me to buy a new bed though, Shepard."  
"How will you get it home then?" Shepard flexed, laughing loudly. Liara's eyes immediatly glued to the muscles, her eyebrows rose and her jaw dropped slightly.  
"Uhm" she cleared her throat "Where did I put my clothes?" in vain hope of distracting herself.

Finger guns directed her back to the room they slept in, and the smirk on Shepard's face made it clear she had noticed Liara's admiration. Garrus had also noticed, he complained "great now she's gonna start doing push ups in the living room again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter (even if it was on the short side) I'll try to get their shopping trip done asap! Pretty please don't forget to give feedback! Id love to hear what you have to say!


End file.
